


No one can have him now

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Im not that good at fics ok, M/M, More of Sniper/Civilian oc, No relationship between sniper and spy, Nothing but angst here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: "Was it worth it?....was it worth seeing me scream and beg? As your teammates held me down as you killed him in front of me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Red Sniper: Jackson Lawrence Anderson -My Sniper oc
> 
> Blu Spy: Raymondo Ricciardi -My friend Shawns Spy oc
> 
> Cilivian who died:Damien C Foxx -My Friend Bri's oc

"You cant have him"

Blue eyes only stared the sniper

"You cant...."

The man he was talking to said nothing

"He was all I had left...."

No answer from the man who was slouched against the wall

"Why....why did you take him away?"

Again no answer

"Was it worth it?....was it worth seeing me scream and beg? As your teammates held me down as you killed him in front of me?"

The man merely smirked at sniper as blood trailed down from the side of their mouth staining their blu mask red

" was it worth seeing how much pain and heartbreak I suffered as you took such a innocent soul I loved so dearly away?"

If the spies mouth didnt constantly fill up with blood they would of made a remark

"You cant have him...."

Correct they couldnt

"You cant....now"

But the sniper couldnt have the man they killed either

"You killed him....for what purpose though.....was it out of jealously?"

Perhaps it was jealously but the spy would never admit it.

"Answer me...."

They refuse to answer

"Why....wont you answer me...I only have my shiv in your chest your not dead yet...."

No they werent but they could feel respawn trying to take them so they would have a new body

"....of course I hate you.....I hate you more then I ever did...."

Being hated by the sniper wasnt anything new to them

"Im going to enjoy the day they turn respawn off so I can permantly kill you"

They smirked at the sniper as they let respawn claim them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it isnt that great im not that good at writing fics It was on my mind N I just had to write it down
> 
> Brief history of Jackson/Damien
> 
> They met at a café when Jack went to get coffee while gettin over a hangover there wasnt anywhere else to sit but at Damiens table.
> 
> The two started talking & exchanged phone numbers & started to hang out more eventually leaving up to them falling in love and dating
> 
> Until Raymond who is Jacksons rival gets wind of this & uses it against Jackson being the sadist bastard he is he first torments Jackson about knowing what he does then eventually grows bored and kills Damien in front of Jack.
> 
> Anyway I hope you somehow enjoyed the fic


End file.
